la venganza de las chicas
by Analia Blakk Stump
Summary: quien se meta con las chicas, venganza tendran. mal summary, lean y espero sus comentarios
1. Chapter 1

**la venganza de las chicas**

este chapter es una segunda parte de hallowen, juguemosle una broma a las chica(mal nombre)esta es la venganza de las chicas a los chicos. ellas haran lo mismo que ellos una linda broma con mitos de un pais de la superficie.

esto contiene mitos de mi pais, son leyendas ecuatorianas de mi provincia y de otras provincias espero que les guste.

**chapter 1 : leyendas de la superficie**

al siguiente dia las chicas despertaron cansadas por la ´´ broma´´ de los chicos de la anterior noche. casi no durmieron por que esa musica estaba atrapda en sus cabezas, que las chicas querian matar a los chicos.

trixie:buenos aaaaaaaaaaaa dias chicas-dijo una trixie muy cansada

todas:buenos dias trixie

lily:como durmieron chicas

karen:tu que crees,con lo que paso anoche,quisiera matar a los tontos de los chicos.

trixie:no eres la unica.

lily:y que tal si los matamos ... pero del susto.

karen:concuerdo contigo lily, pero como haremos eso.

lily:ellos buscaron una leyenda que pertenece a la superficie, nosotros tambien haremos lo mismo, buscaremos una leyenda que sea de la superficie y les haremos la broma.

trixie: bien, y que tal si cada una le hace una broma a uno de los chicos.

todas: claro- dijieron al uniso.

rato despues todas habian buscado un personaje de leyendas que les gustara, mientras que romy escribia los nombres de los chicos que les habian hecho la broma anoche .

romy: muy bien chicas ya esta todo ahora solo falta ver a que chico les toca a cada una. muy bien la primera que saque el papelito con el nombre del chico sera la primera en hacer la broma.

la primera en tomar el papelito con el nombre del chico fue karem quien le toco hacerle la broma a twist **(xD)**.

luego cada una de las chicas tomo un papelito y se sorprendieron al ver quien le tocaba hacerle la broma.

trixie: muy bien karem quien te toco hacerle la broma- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

karem: bueno a mi me toco- suspiro- a t-twist.

romy: uuu twist- la miro con cara picara. haciendo que karem se sonrojara.

trixie: muy bien de que sera tu broma.

karem: bueno me disfrazare del personaje de leyenda que escogi y lo hare asustar hasta que de un grito como niña.

romy: jajaja yo quiero ver eso y de que te disfrazaras.

karem: bueno de la llorona. **(karem eligio este personaje, por cierto).**

trixie: llorona? que personaje de leyendas es la llorona.

karem: que tal si esperas la broa y ahi sabras.

romy: una cosa mas ¿quien le hara la broma a annie? ella tambien estuvo involucrada en la broma de anoche.

danna: que tal si cuando terminemos de hacerle las bromas a los chicos , nos reunimos todos y le hacemos una gran broma.

todas: si- gritaron todas al uniso.

**continuara...**

**hola! nuevo ff espero que les guste. temgo muchos mas ff nuevos por publicar. espero que este les guste y espero sus comentarios. por el momento no tengo nada que decir.**

**un abrazo de troll para todos.**

**annie.**


	2. la llorona

**Leyendas de la Superficie**

**Chapter 2: La Llorona**

mientras los chicos no estaban, las chicas ayudaron a karem, con el dizfraz y la broma.

**en la noche**

todos dormian tranquilamente, era la hora de la broma, karem ya se habia puesto su dizfraz.

salio de su habitacion y comenzo hacer ruidos cerca de la habitacion de twist.

**PDV de Twist.**

aaa, que fue ese sonido- ire a ver, que fue eso.

sali a ver que fue ese sonido, cuando salgo al pasillo una chica salia, vestia raro y comenzo a decir ´´_donde estan mis hijos´´ _repetia eso a cada rato, y se me estaba acercando.

esto me estaba empezando a asustar, la mujer se acercaba y se acercaba, ella cargaba un vestido de color blanco, aunque no era posible ver su cara, parecia un alma que penaba ,porque siempre decia ´´_donde estan mis hijos´´ _sus gemidos eran de tristeza.

cuando trato de acercarme yo sali corriendo del susto que hasta grita como niña (xD queria poner eso) entonces sali corriendo a mi habitacion.

**Fin del PDV de Twist.**

despues de eso romy salio y encontro a karem muriendose de la risa.

romy: que paso karem.

karem: jajaja, mi broma funciono, jaja.

romy: jaja enserio.

karem: jajaj, si debiste ver la cara ,jaja de twist.

romy: jajaj, okey, entra a mi habitacion antes de que alguien mas se despierte y te vea asi.

karem: okey.

las dos entraron a la habitacion y en eso eli y kord salen a ver que paso.

eli:que paso aaa- dijo eli un poco sonñoliento.

kord: no se , pero escuche un grito que vino de la habitacion de twist , vamos a ver que le sucedio.

los dos entraron en la habitacion de twist y lo vieron escondido en sus sabanas.

eli: twist que te pasa.

twist: a- acabo d- de v-v-ver u-una m-mu-mujer f-fa-fantasma.

eli: que, jaja, twist los fantasmas no existen .

kord: eli,tiene razon- los fantasmas no existen.

twist:okey, tienen razon, los fantasmas no existen, mejor me duermo, buenas noches chicos.

buenas noches -dijieron los chicos al uniso, saliendo de la habitacion.

**en la habitacion de romy**

karem le habia contado todo lo que sucedio, las dos chicas explotaban de la risa, karem habia cumplido con lo que habia dicho, habia hecho gritar a twist como niña (xD).

luego karem se habia dado cuenta de que no habia nadie mas despierto, asi que decidio ir a visitar a twist.

silenciosamente camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitacion de twist. entro en la habitacion y cerro la puerta.

karem:hola twist.

twist:que, aa karem que haces aqui-y por que estas vestida asi. mo..acaso tu...eras ..el fantasma..que vi hace rato.

karem:si, pero no era un fantasma, con la ayuda de las chicas, hicieron que me parezca como un fantasma, y te gusto la broma.

twist:broma? o sea que tu te vengaste por lo de la noche de halloween-dijo parandose.

karem: si, esto fue mi ven...karem no pudo terminar por que sintio unos labios tibios besandola, era twist** (lo siento karem no me resisti, twistem).**

twist: al parecer la Reina de las Venganzas, gano esta broma.

karem: si pero no le vayas a contar a los chicos ,sobre quien te hizo la broma.

twist:okey, pero por que?

karem:porque ellos tambien recibiran una broma de parte de las chicas.

twist:entonces, me quedo callado...

continuara...

**jaja, no se si esto es gracioso pero ustedes me dicen por los comentarios, eli no cree en los fantasmas, pero vera lo que pasa en la broma que trixie le tiene para el.**

**karem perdoname por el twistem pero es que no tenia como terminar este chapter y tambien es que no me resisti a escribir algo de twistem.**

**tambien le quiero dar la bienbenida a Twins Love, bienvenida a esta familia de locos escritores, jaja.**

**espero sus comentarios.**

**una abrazo de babosa enigma para todos y uno especial para crix.**

**annie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"la dama tapada"**

la broma de karem habia funcionado, ahora le toca a trixie hacerle la broma a eli.

**chapter 3: la dama tapada**

twist ahora es el complice de las chicas. trixie ya estaba lista para la broma que le iba a hacer a eli.

las chicas habian mandado a eli a que vaya a patrullar a la caverna lumino.

ellas le habian dicho que habian secuaces de blakk buscando algo por ahi.

...

rato despues.

trixie ya estaba preparada para ir a la caverna lumino, tenia el traje y le habia pedido a twist que le prestara a loki para la ilusion que habia en el plan.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CAVERNA LUMINO.

ya era muy tarde eli iba a regresar hasta que vio una sombra de una chica caminando dentro de la caverna.

eli fue a investigar que hab ia alli.

MIENTRAS EN EL REFUGIO

las chicas y twist( esto suena raro, twist en un grupo de chicas)observaban lo que pasaba en la caverna lumino.

las chicas en la mañana habian puesto camaras en la caverna para poder ver la broma.

EN LA CAVERNA LUMINO

hay alguien aqui-pregunto eli, haber si que alguien le contesta, pero nadie le contesto.

busco a la chica y si la pudo encontrar siguio el aroma de su acerco a ella. Ella lo la miro a los ojos, quedo hipnotizado con esos hermosos ojos verdes chica se acerco a eli estaban q unos centimetros de unir sus labios.

eli la iba besar pero antes tenia que quitarle el velo que cargaba la chica, la señal de loki, antes de que eli terminara de quitarle el velo( velo:eso que utilizan las novias en frente de el rostro) loki convirtio la cara de trixie en la imagen de una calavera.

eli al verla se asusto que hasta el cabello se le puso de puntas como un cuerpoespin( o como se escriba) salio corriendo rapidamente en direccio a su meca, monto su meca y salio a toda carrera.

trixie tenia que llegar antes a si que tomo un atajo.

MIENTRAS EN EL REFUGIO

trixie ya habia llegado y faltaba poco para que eli tambien, los chicos se escondieron en el patio como que no estuvieran en el refugio.

a fuera se escucha el sonido de una meca-bestia parquerse, era eli; dejo su meca y entro, entonces vio a trixie con el vestido de la chcia que habia visto en la caverna lumino.

ehm.. trix y ese eli.

ah, eli este vestido es partcipante de mi broma-respondio trixie.

y para quien es la broma-.

para ti-.

espera para mi-entonces por que me lo dices-.

por que la broma ya se realizo-.

asi que tu eras la chcia de la caverna lumino-.

exactamente-, la venganza es dulce, verdad eli.

veganza,oo fue por la broma de hace unos dia atras-.

correcto-.

pero sabes que no fui el unico que ayudo en la broma-.

si, pero las chicas se encargaran de las demas bromas- y tu no le diras a nadie o sufriras las consecuencias.

okey-.

bien, bienvenido a la fila de complices-.

complices? eli.

si, ahora tu y twist forman parte de los que cayeron en la trixie.

esta bien y que haran cuando todos caigan en la .

pues una linda broma para tu hermanita-. dijo con una cara maliciosa.

entonces yo participo-

...**continuara...**

**hola! encontre una forma de escribir fics a traves de mi computadora,asi que podre actualizar las demas.**

**tercer chapter listo, a petecion de yuyi tu deberas seguir con tu fic jajaja.**

**oki pregunta cual es su musica favorita?**

**la mia es "dia de suerte" de alejandra guzman.**

**bueno eso es todo por ahi.**

**hasta la proxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"la venganza de las chicas"**

todos los chicos que estuvieron involucrados en la broma de hallowen ya cayeron en la trampa de las chicas, ahora le toca a Annie caer en una dulce venganza de parte de los chicos.

uno: los dos temas que estan en la parte donde dice chapter 3 es porque no tengo idea xD.

bueno a leer se ha dicho y abajo les explico porque el anterior fic estuvo raro.

**chapter 3: "dulce venganza" "thriller"**

muy bien chicos y chicas, la broma va a eli con una cara maliciosa.

Todos empacaron lo que necesitaban para la broma y se dirigieron a una caverna abandonada, ya estaban listos esta broma tenia que funcionar, tenian que darle a annie un gran susto (yo:por que a mi chicos, que les he hecho-eli: mejor callate y continua-yo:-_-).

esto sera una dulce venganza- dijo trixe. Luego de un rato todos se dirigieron a la caverna abandonada.

**en la caverna abandonada**

bien, todos a sus puestos josue traira a annie en cualquier momento-. dijo eli

**en el refugio**

annie-llamo josue a la chica.

si-repondio ella.

quisieras salir un rato a josue

ehm..si.. un tanto nerviosa (dato: yo amo a mi oc josue creanme les digo la verdad)

luego esos dos salieron y josue llevo a annie al cine y luego fueron a una casa donde ellos solian ir con sus otros amigos cuando eran niños, al salir de la casa escucharon un ruido proveniente de una caverna cercana asi que fueron a investigar que era ese ruido.

los dos llegaron y vieron que ese lugar era un cementerio.

que raro,nunca antes vi un cementerio annie

ni yo, esto ha de ser algo nuevo aqui en este josue

si pero para que era que vini...-no pudo terminar por que escucho el mismo ruido que antes.

y-ya me annie

creo que hay que ir a ver-dijo josue

annie.

los dos caminaron buscando que provocaba ese sonido, los dos pasaron a lado del cementerio,hasta que en le cementerio una de las tumbas comenzo a abrirse y despues todos los zombies salian de uno en uno de sus tumbas, los zombies se dirigian hacia los chicos, cuando ellos los vieron se asustaron (los chicos se asustaron)los zombies se acercaban a ellos, los chicos se pusieron espalda con espalda y luego se dieron la mano (si que estan asustados) cuando annie volteo a la direccion de josue ella lo vio convertido en zombie, entonces annie sintio que el mundo le daba vueltas pero no se desmayo.

**(y aqui comienza la cancion ponganla se llama "thiller de michael jakcson")**

[Verse 1]

It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark

Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart

You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It

You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,

You're Paralyzed

[Chorus]

'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night

And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About Strike

You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night

You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller Tonight

[Verse 2]

You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run

You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun

You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just Imagination

But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up Behind

You're Out Of Time

[Chorus]

'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night

There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With Forty Eyes

You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night

You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight

[Bridge]

Night Creatures Call

And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade

There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time

(They're Open Wide)

This Is The End Of Your Life

[Verse 3]

They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side

They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial

Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together

All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,

I'll Make You See

[Chorus]

That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night

'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try

Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night

So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller

Thriller Here Tonight

annie estaba asustada, salio corriendo hacia la casa en la que estaba antes, pero antes voltio a ver al chico y lo vio con cara de muerto con hambre y luego siguio su camino directo a la casa, entro y se dirigio a una habitacion en la ultima parte de la casa, puso unos muebles en la puerta de la habitacion para que los zombies y se alejo de la puerta, se dirigio a la ventana pero la mano de un zombie atraveso la ventana haciendo que la chica gritara,se acerco a la otra ventana y los zombies la atravesaron, tambien del piso salieron zombies haciendo que ella gritara y se callera en uno de los muebles, por el miedo que tenia gritaba a cada rato al ver las manos de los zombies saliendo de todas partes, todos los zombies estaban entrando a la casa y uno rompio la puerta para poder entrar, la pobre estaba tan asustada, no queria ni ver a los zombies, ellos se les acercaban hasta que un zombie le toco el hombro.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito la chica.

hey, annie estas bien-le pregunto josue.

que la chica.

creo que tuvistes una "pesadilla" el chico.

okey-. creo que es mejor irnos de la chica.

esta bien-.

al llegar al refugio annie iba distraida pensando que lo que paso no era una pesadilla.. hasta que los chicos la despertaron de sus pensamientos.

BUUU- dijieron todos.

la pobres-chicos..

jajaja-rieron los demas

ay annie, caiste en nuestra broma-.

broma,ustedes, osea que..

la pesadilla que tuvistes fue solo la venganza de las chicas-. y claro los chicos tambien se involucraron en la broma-.

osea que ustedes, pagaron la venganza-. ustedes me dieron un gran susto-.

jajaja la venganza es dulce, verdad josue

si claro- dijo annie con un tono sarcastico.

bien, pues chicos antes, hay una cosa que tenemos que trixie

si y es que cada broma que les hicimos esta publicada en karem}

QUE!-dijieron los chicos.

sii, ustedes subieron la broma que nos hicieron en hallowen, nosotras tambien subimos las bromas-.

si y ya tienen mas visitas que la broma que nos hicieron a nosotras-. dijo trixie.

y la de karen, tiene mas hasta lindos comentarios sobre el trixie haciendo que twist y karem se sonrojaran.

y con eso toda la tarde los chicos se pusieron a ver las broma de las chicas, por esa tarde disfrutaron de ver las bromas y todo lo que paso.

**y ya he terminado no se me ocurrio nada para el final, y bien que les parecio esperare sus comentarios para ver que tal les parecio.**

**y bueno sii en el otro chapter vieron quee estaba algo raro, es porque la computadora esta en mal estado o sera que necesito lentes yo, noo no creo.**

**bueno ehm preguntas, creo que una.**

**bueno pues tengos tres fic nuevos asi que ustedes elijan el nombre de cual quieren que suba'**

**"corazon bipolar"**

**"no te salgas de mi corazon"**

**"suerte"**

**todos son de elixie asi que ustedes deciden.**

**un abrazo de neko.**

**bay**


End file.
